runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
Introduction "Remember us." As simple an order as a king can give. "Remember why we died." For he did not wish tribute, nor song, nor monuments nor poems of war and valor. His wish was simple. "Remember us," he said to me. That was his hope, should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones, "Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie." Requirements ~None to join ~80 combat to be a spartiate Spartan Government 'Royalty' King- The King of Sparta leads as an inspirational figure to all Spartans. The King must obey decisions made by the High and Low Councils, although he has the power to declair a State of Emergency, in which he has power over all citizens. *King Atromitos * King Spencer Kaye 'High Council' The High Council is made up of the most trusted Spartan ctizens. The High Council maintains order in the clan chat, and leads recruiting events, wars, training sessions, and clan meetings. Decisions including war, alliances, new laws, exiles, and readmissions must be agreed apon by the High Council with a majority vote. If a High Council Member is absent for two weeks he will be replaced by the current Speaker, and the High Council will elect a new Speaker from the Low Counci 'Low Council' The Low Council, or the Council of Men, consists of loyal Spartan citizens who partake in daily events and maintain activity on the forum. The Council of Men is made up of Leaders of Merged Clans, as well as Spartan delegates. They have the ability to join together to make clan decisions for the clan. The Low Council is lead by one Speaker who leads discussions and speaks with the King and High Council about decisions made by the Low Council. 'War Council' Dress Code Spartan Uniform for Men: Top: Sword Arm Sash (Varock Armor 1) Colour: Toadstool red Bottom: Tunic bottoms and leggings Colour: Raw onion (or whatever colour matches your players skin tone) Accessories: F2P-Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Clan Cape, Bronze Chainmail, Bronze Med Helm, Clan Vexilum, P2P- Tyras Helm, Mirror or Fremenik shield, Hasta, Leaf bladed sword or spear, Red Clan Wars Cape, Attack Cape Uniform for Women Red (Any Top) Red (Any Bottom) Top: Any (colored red) or (Varock Armor 1) Bottom: Any (colored red) Accessories: F2P-Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Clan Cape, Clan Vexilum, P2P- Tyras Helm, Mirror or Fremenik shield, Hasta, Leaf bladed sword or spear,Red Clan Wars Cape, Attack Cape Clan Events Some Events include: ■Clan Recruiting. ■Clan Wars ■Wilderness Hunts ■Clan Marches ■Celebrations Participating in these events will get you ranked up in the clan. Spartan Quotes King Spence ~The title "Spartan" comes with an honor greater than anything you can imagine. ~You mistake me for somone who gives a f*ck. King Leonidas ~I've fought countless times, yet I've never met an adversary who could offer me what we Spartans call "A Beautiful Death." I can only hope, with all the world's warriors gathered against us, there might be one down there who's up to the task. ~Spartans! Prepare for glory! ~Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own. ~Children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom, and all will know, that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it! THIS IS SPARTA Spartan Army ~We are with you, sire! For Sparta, for freedom, to the death! Spartan POC Some info on our Home of vorrack World One. Housing District.png|Spartan Housing District Sparta Agora.png|Spartan Agora Sparta Military Base.png|Spartan Military Base Temple of Ares.png|Temple to Aries Temple of Zeus.png|Temple of Zeus Capital Building TKOS.png|Spartan Capital Building Al Kharid Palace- Castle and Capital Building Duel Arena-''' Military Academy and Temple '''Al Kharid Mine- '''Slave Mine Citizenship All Spartans are given the rank of recruit as soon as they enter the clan. Once the member has applied on our clan forum, they will be ranked a Corporal. Once the member is a corporal they have the full rights of a Spartan Citizen. The more active you are, the better you are ranked. Current Alliances Assassins of Asgarnia Assassins Order Current Enemies All who oppose The Kingdom of Sparta and their kings Clan Rank Guidlines '''Owner- King Atromitos Deputy Owner- King Spencer Kaye ALL ELSE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Overseer- High class officials in the clan chat. Must gain a huge amount of trust, respect, and honor of the King and High Council. Have the responsibility to keep track of ranks, along with the responsibilities of the lower ranks. (low council member) Coordinator -Medium class officials inthe clan chat. Have the responsibility of monitering the clan chat along with the responsibilities of the lower ranks. (low council member) Organizer- Medium class officials in the clan chat. Have the responsibilty to keep track of events and recruitment. Oversees training sessions when available to assure all is well. (low council member) Admin- '''Low class officials in the clan chat. Leads training and recruiting sessions weekly. Access to the Low Council Forum and discussions. (low council member) '''General- The highest class General in the Spartan Military. Must attend at least 7 training sessions and 5 battles, and 5 recruting events to gain this rank. Must remain regularly active and have a high combat level of 90+ Captain- A high ranking solider of Sparta. Must attend at least 5 training sessions and 4 battles, and 3 recruting events to gain this rank. Must remain regularly active and have a combat level of 80+ Leiutenant- Medium class solider. Must attend at least 3 training sessions, a battle, and 2 recruiting events to gain this rank. Sergeant- Medium class solider. Must attend at least a training session and a recruiting event to gain this rank. Corporal- Low Class Citizen who has earned full rights but not earned a rank. (registerd on forum) Recruit-Lowest Class of Citizens in Sparta. Have not yet earned full rights. Could be considered a slave. Gaining Ranks High Council Members should not rank anyone higher than Captain with out the consent of the King. 'A Few Simple Ways to Gain Ranks' #Attend clan events. Training sessions, battles, marches, clan meetings, and raids. #Register on the forum. Simplest thing in the world. Plus, you can't get ranked without registering. #Be active on the clan forum. Share your opinion and don't be shy. #Be active in the clan chat. Don't just sit there not talking. #Be respectful and be helpful to your fellow clanmates. #Participate in the clan citadel. Military System The King acts as the supreme commander of the military. The King appoints multiple tacticians to assist him in planning for wars. The King also appoints courriers to make sure the army is notified of the war. Clan members can only be part of the offical Army once they complete the Agoge. All members can fight in clan wars matches. Only members in the Army can compete in Rated Clan Wars. Military Ranking is not relevant to Clan Chat Ranks and will be shown by "Clan Jobs" ''Stratègos- (General) Elected by the High Council (Each General is also a member of the Low Council by default.) Must be 120+ Combat '''War General- ' ''Polemarchos- (Senior Officer) Class earned by the most elite officers in the Spartan Military. They earned the right to lead training sessions and lead a squad of ten elites. Must be 110+ Combat Dekarchos'' ''-''' (Junior Officer) Class earned by high level, honorable Spartans. They earned the right to lead training sessions and lead a squad of ten soliders. Must be 100+ Combat '''''Epilektos - (Elite Hoplite) A class associated with high honor and strength. Groups of ten led by the Polemarchos. Must be 80+ Combat Epilektos Head- Rune Full Helm Body- Rune Platebody Legs- Rune Platelegs Weapon- Rune 2h Gloves- Green d'hide Vambraces/ Saftey Gloves Elite Hippeus Head- Rune Full Helm Body- Rune Platebody Legs- Rune Platelegs Weapon- Gravite 2h Gloves- Green d'hide Vambraces/ Saftey Gloves ''Hoplitès - (Heavy Solider) Standard Spartan Solider. '''Hoplite' Head- Rune Full Helm Body- Rune Platebody Legs- Rune Platelegs Weapon- Rune Scimitar Shield- Rune Kiteshield Gloves- Green d'hide Vambraces/ Saftey Gloves Hoplite Head- Rune Full Helm Body- Rune Platebody Legs- Rune Platelegs Weapon- Gravite Rapier Shield- Rune Berserker Shiled (CHARGED) Gloves- Green d'hide Vambraces/ Saftey Gloves Hoplite leader: Trdrake93 and captin: FredFred1237 ''Toxotès - (Archers) Class for Spartan Archers. '''Range Leader- '''Pancake Jr '''Light Archer- High Range Attack, low defence' Head- Green D'Hide Coif CHARGED Body- Green D'Hide Body Legs- Green D'Hide Chaps Weapon- Maple Shortbow/Maple Longbow Sighted/Gravite Short Bow Boots- Fighting Boots/ Fancy Boots Gloves- Green d'hide vambraces Medium Archer- Medium Range Attack, Medium Defence Head- Green D'Hide Coif CHARGED Body- Rune Chain Legs- Green D'Hide Chaps Weapon- Maple Shortbow/Maple Longbow Sighted/Gravite Short Bow Boots- Fighting Boots/ Fancy Boots Gloves- Green d'hide vambraces Heavy Archer- High Range Attack, High defence Head- Rune Full Helm Body- Rune Platebody Legs- Rune Platelegs Weapon- Maple Longbow Sighted Boots- Fighting Boots/ Fancy Boots Gloves- Green d'hide vambraces ''Magos - (Mages) Class for Spartan Mages. '''Mage Leader- no leader we are not big on mages' Magos Head- Drudic Hood (Charged) Body- Drudic Robe Top (Charged) Legs- Drudic Robe Bottom (Charged) Weapon- Elemental Staff Shield- Anti-Dragon Shiled Gloves- Leather Gloves Elite Magos Head- Drudic Hood (Charged) Body- Drudic Robe Top (Charged) Legs- Drudic Robe Bottom (Charged) Weapon- Gravite Staff Shield- Anti-Dragon Shiled/Tome of Frost Gloves- Leather Gloves ''Kataskopos - (Scout) Spartan spies, work for the King and ONLY for the King. Must be sworn into office by the King in complete privacy. The Agoge System '''What is Agoge?' The agōgē was the rigorous education and training regimen mandated for all Spartan boys starting from the young age of 7 ending at the early steps of manhood 21. it was conpulsery .The training involves learning stealth, cultivating loyalty to one's group, military training, hunting, and social preparation. Agoge Structure Because The Kingdom of Sparta does not have much roleplay, it is harder to recreate a similar Agoge. However, The Kingdom of Sparta's agoge also includes training stealth, loyalty, military training, and social preparation. 'The Agoge' Stage One For a player to start the agoge they must stay in the clan for 2 consecutive days, after which they will intergrate into Stage One. Lumbridge/Draynor Beginner and Easy Tasks Training to a combat level of 80 or above An understanding of respect and honor and a degree of discipline towards officers Stage Two By this point they will have a good understand of the clan and they should know their place in the Spartan Kingdom. Training in formations Varrock easy tasks completed (members) Lumbridge/Draynor Medium and Hard Task Barbarian Spear making (members) Stage Three They are almost ready, at this point they will be pitted against someone of the same or closest combat level in a fight to the death the winner will be accepted into the Kingdom of Sparta Army, and will recieve the honorary rank of hoplite! Note - You should train the players to be fearless and keep a hardy rough but respectfull, fair and peacefull approach towards their training. Note- Officers will be assigned teams of players to guide through the Agoge and take note on who passes. Clan Laws This is the law, and no Spartan, subject or citizen, man or woman, slave or King, is above the law. Law 1: No Retreat, No Surrender. Law 2: Absolutely no Spamming. Law 3: No disrespecting other clan members. Law 4: Follow all Jagex rules. Law 5: Respect all Ranked Officials. Law 6: Arguing with clan mates is unacceptable. Law 7: Absolutely no Flaming. Law 8: Do not speak about real world politics or religion in the clan chat. Law 9: Do not ask or beg for ranks. You will be rewarded depending on how hard you train. Law 10: If anyone is found abusing their power, they'll be stripped of their rank. Law 11: Always continue training for the good of the clan. Law 12: Try your hardest to attend all events. The Edict of Sparta All Spartan Citizens are assured the same rights. All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Speech All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Press on the forum, as long as it does not break any of Jagex rules, or include flaming. All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Religion. Upon being granted Spartan Citizenship, all Spartiates have the right to choose a patron god. The only requirement is that it is a greek god or godess. Spartan Champions Each week two new Champions of Sparta will be chosen.One will be chosen based on Military Might. Any Spartiate is allowed to enter for a chance to win the Tournament. One will be chosen based on social conduct and hard work for the clan. Although this is awarded by the High Council, a Council Member who shows an extreme amount of dedication is still able to earn the award. Recieving this award is the first step towards joining the Low Council. History of Sparta In the year 2011 three Spartan brothers became kings because of the death of their father King Pleistarchus, son of King Leonidas. The Three Spartan Kings will be great rulers, just like their father, and grandfather. 'Founding the Kingdom' In early January of the year 2011, one lonely Spartan set out on a journey to become the greatest king in all of Gielinor. Some may say he accomplished that dream and some would say otherwise, however, that is not what we are here to discuss. On that fateful night, The Kingdom of Sparta was founded. Disaster struck early and Sparta had fallen to it's most worthy opponent to this day, Agustus's Rome. Spence planned to help Agustus get on better terms with the Council of World One, and King Edge of AoA. Spence set up a meeting in which Agustus apologised for trying to take over world one, and terms were agreed to. Spence was praised by King Edge because of his outstanding effort to help Agustus and The Council. However, Agustus had other plans. All the work Spence had done went down the drain when the next day, Agustus was found plotting against the Council. Spence then made an agreement with the Council to help destroy Agustus. After much scheming, Agustus finally gave up and passed the Roman Clan down to Trexking however, Spence was favored by the Council to lead Rome. After much discussion and arguing, Spence left Rome to re-form Sparta. A while after, Agustus returned to take his Clan. By this time Sparta was strong and confident, and when Agustus returned Spence made a decision that many did not agree with. In order to preserve his clan, and knowing how Agustus worked, Spence made a fake alliance with Agustus so he would not send spies. With the help of XxGirlx92, Spence plotted with the Council to destroy Agustus. Suddenly, Agustus was hacked, and when he did not have as much success with his other account, he left for good. The Three Spartan Kings King Spence, King Lopo , and King Isidore, are all grandchildren of the Great King Leonidas. But even Kings can not avoid the inevitable. Time wore down these great leaders and Isidore and Lopo grew innactive. Spence tried to take control of all of Sparta, but it was impossible to do alone. 'The New Age' After King Spence took control of Sparta chaos struck. With no official govenment recruiting stopped all together. After a single recruiting march, led by King Spence himself, he was able to aquire an extremely loyal and hard working Spartan. Garf showed his potential immediatly, and for the sake of Sparta, he was promoted to Captain. King Lopo II returned from a much awaited absence, and is now the Military Leader of Sparta. Lopo revealed himself having the gift of The Oracle. King Lopo told of the Prohocy that a Romanos will rise, and Chalange the power of Sparta. Soon Isidore also returned and created the clan Athens. Sparta and Athens had many celebrations together until Athens fell. 'Betrayal' Recruiting was at an all time high for Sparta when Spence32296's friends list filled up. To solve this problem, Spence created the account Spartaa CC to become the new clan chat for Sparta. When informing everyone of this, Spartaa CC was confronted by Sier Zakaria one of Lopo's must trusted soliders. Zakaria asked Spartaa CC if he was against Spence, and talked to Spartaa about overthrowing Spence32296. Spence revelaed himself as Spartaa, and exiled Sier Zakaria from Sparta, for treason. Lopo convined Spence to let Zakaria back into Sparta. A day after, a Romanos32296 appears in Sparta, and threatens us. Acting of Lopo's prophocy, Spence32296 immediatly sent his most loyal spy fire facemax, to the New Rome. Spence32296 gets supicious of King Lopo, and believes it was him who created the account. The following day, Zakaria accuses Spence of being Romanos, and King Lopo supports him. Spence knows that Lopo was the only one besides him who knew of the Prohocy, and uncovers the rebelion in the clan chat. Lopo and Zakaria deny it, but after some arguing, Zakaria states, "Zaroc was in with us, He is standing right next to me" Lopo and Zakaria were exiled from the clan, leaving it in turmoil and confusion. The clan has grown from this and has become evermore powerful with the help of Alknos and XxGirlx92, Spence had created a mighty clan. A few days after, King Lopo was enabled to come back even though his rank was demolished. Alknos still did not trust King Lopo and had made it clear. 'The Return of Rag' Soon after, King Spence was contacted by Triple O G3 of Ragnarok. He spoke of the return of two clans, Ragnarok, and The Elves. Triple and Spence spoke of an alliance, however nothing was made official. 'A War Amongst Spartans' One day another Spartan clan appeared in world one. Led by Artic I Wolf, the new Spartans started mass recrruitment in world one. King Spence, who felt his own recruiting drive suffer from the mass recruting of Artic, confronted him. King Spence first asked Artic to move his clan to another world. After he would not comply Spence threatened him with the destruction of his clan. Once again Artic world not meet Spence's demands. Spence began Operation "Destroy Artic" Soon after, Spence decided he could use these Spartans and not destroy them. Spence made a proposition that Artic would be unable to refuse. Spence offered to merge with Artic's Sparta and even give him the same powers as himself. Artic and Spence spent many hours planning the new Sparta, and in the middle of one meeting, Triple O G3 appears. Triple declaired war on Artic, and to honor their new alliance, Spence fights alongside him. During the war, Triple calls Spence a traitor for not honoring their alliance, even though Spence said nothing was made official. Soon after, Artic canceled the merge. After some persuasion, Artic would still not go on with the plan, so Spence destroyed his clan. The Kingdom of Sparta gained many loyal soliders because of this war. To this day, Artic denies that Spence destroyed his clan, and that he decided to stop leading it. After a series of unfortunate events, Sparta was sent into a period of anger, and Triple O G3 made a dramatic exit, claiming he would not be back for a year. 'The Return of Isidore' One afternoon, while King Spence was recruiting in Varrock of world one, King Isidore logged in. Spence was overjoyed to see his old friend. Isidore told Spence that he would be re-creating the clan Athens, but after a week, when Athens was not succesful, Spence invited Isisdore to Sparta. Isidore accepted and was immediately given the rank of Honorary General. 'The Loss of a Brother' Many days passed, and Sparta was in one of its greater periods. Recruiting was going great, and the clan was happy. One day, Spence logged in and recieved a message from DevoidFury. He was told that AndreJules, one of his greatest friends and High Council member, left Sparta to join a Philipeno clan. Spence was devistated. 'New Ideas' The time had come, when Spence believed Sparta was ready for some changes. Spence was planning on creating a duel kingship, in which he and the current High Council, would become ehpors. After much planning and thinking, Spence decided that Sparta was not yet ready for new kings. 'Phishing Crisis!' While Spence was on skype one day, he got a message from Boner saying that he got phished by a clanmate. After gathering some info, Spence discovered that a phisher was using a hacked account to try and phish other clanmates. After kicking the hacker, Spence was informed by boner that other people got phished, including Spence's good friend, and High Council member, Forcysturs. The next day, the account that was hacked was recovered and allowed back into the clan. After a week with no Forcy, Spence was worried that he was actually hacked and lost his account, however a few days later, Forcy logged in and had not been hacked at all. 'The Return of Agustus' One day Spence was on the RSclans wiki when he came across a user known as Ceasar. Spence looked at the contributions of this user and realized that it had created a clan known as Europa in late 2010. Knowing that was a project though of by Agustus after the clans of World One tried to kick him out, he relized that Agustus had ' ' returned. Spence also realized that Agustus joined Josh117Snipe's clan which is based in world three. Spence made a decision not to bother with Agustus because he was not a threat. However, Agustus had other plans, and attack Sparta's Wiki. Spence knew he had to go to war. 'The Return of Rag (again)' Not two days after the attack on Sparta, TRM King logged in. With almost no clan members left, Triple O G3 felt overwhelmed. He was approached by Agustus (SPQR_Ceasar) and asked to be his ally. From what I was told, Triple had said he would think about it, and then recieved a threat from Ceasar. Triple then joined the war against Rome. In the folowing days, TRM King changed his name back to Triple O G3. 'Peace with EdgeAssassin' After months of being hostile with EdgeAssassin and AoA, Spence and Edge both apologised for being hostile. Spence was overjoyed that one of his oldest friends was back. 'Collapse of Sparta' On November 11th 2011, the spartans have been betrayed. This betrayal has marked the downfall of the spartan warriors. All of the old clan was gone. Only 15 have survived this massacre. The 300 strong legion has been infiltrated by the enemy, and sparta was uterrly defeated. king spence and the high coucil members haven't been heard of for a while since the 'attack'. Its legacy has now been scattered to the winds. Or so we thought. over the next few days sparta managed to recruit more people, but the process of restoration will take many weeks. in this time, their number almost doubled. Old members returned to the clan and Sparta was starting to get back on it's feet. ''' Rebirth of Sparta' '''On Wednesday June 20th, Sparta will emerge greater than ever, with only one goal. To take back what is theirs.' 'The War with Galdyr' Soon after TKOS had around 40 people, and King Spence was approached by Light 2132 of the Empire of Galdyr. From his experiance, Spence could see that Light had a hunger for power, but was not an experianced clan leader. Spence offered Light an opportunity to merge into Sparta, where Light would have power beyond any he could have in Galdyr. Light denied Spence's offer. Later that day, Lights "brother" Sin Rend, told Spence his brother was a fool, and he wanted to join Sparta. Spence cautiously allowed Sin into the clan. After Light heard of this, he immaturly declaired war on Sparta. Sparta prepared for war and Light was nowhere to be found. The soliders of Sparta became war hungry, but Light would not agree to fight Sparta. Spence became iritated with the way Light was acting. And pressured him into making a disions. He was to schedule a war within the next week, or surrender. Light agreed to a duel, and Spence killed him with no trouble. 'Al Kharid Empire' After a long time with no conflict in World One, Sultan Fasu emerged with his clan The Al Kharid Empire. (now lead by: TheCodeman) 'The Great Purge' Info to come. 'Spartan History Name Key' Gallery Sparta phalanx.png Spartan Elites.png Spartan King.png Spartan Military.png Meback.png Mefront.png Spartan Beta.png|Spartan Uniform in Combat Beta Spence.jpg|Rough Spence Sketch ;p R all info has been updated by trdrake93 on this day of 6/29/2013 Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:The Kingdom of Sparta Category:Active Clan